pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Seasons in the Sun
"Seasons in the Sun" is an English-language adaptation of the song "Le Moribond" by Belgian singer-songwriter Jacques Brel with lyrics rewritten by American singer-poet Rod McKuen.[http://www.mckuen.com/flights/011106.htm "My first experience with Brel (...in 1964...) consisted of doing an unauthorized adaptation of 'Le Moribund'(...written by Brel for the singer Jean Sablon...), which I called 'Seasons in the Sun'...I subsequently learned that Brel had received my recording...," liner notes from Rod McKuen Sings Rod McKuen, Jacques Brel Songbook, April 2000, posted at Rod McKuen - Flight Plan. 'Rod's gift to his many fans', maintained by Stanyan Music Group, of Hollywood CA]. Accessed: 12 September 2009. It became a worldwide hit in 1974 for Canadian singer Terry Jacks and became a Christmas number one in the UK in 1999 for Westlife. Jacks's version is one of the fewer than forty all-time singles to have sold 10 million copies worldwide. Terry Jacks recording }} }} Terry Jacks recorded "Seasons in the Sun" in Vancouver in 1973 with his then-wife Susan Jacks. They made the decision to record the song when The Beach Boys, who had recorded a version with Terry Jacks producing, decided to abandon their recording. Jacks released his version as a single in 1973 on his own label, Goldfish Records. "Put the Bone In", an original composition about burying a deceased pet dog, was included as the B-side. The single soon topped the record charts in the U.S. (where it was released on Bell Records), in Canada, and the UK, selling over 14 million copies worldwide. Jacks's version was released in the United States in December 1973, and made the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 a month later. On March 2, 1974, the song began a three-week run at number one atop the Hot 100, and remained in the top 40 until almost Memorial Day weekend. Jacks's version also spent one week on the Easy Listening charts. Billboard ranked it as the number two song for 1974. Although he released several other singles that were moderately successful in Canada, "Seasons in the Sun" would become Jacks's only major solo hit in the United States.Whitburn, Joel, "Top Pop Hits: 1955-2006, 2007. In Canada, the single (Gold Fish GF 100) reached number one on the RPM Magazine charts January 26, 1974, and remained there four weeks. Though the song enjoyed contemporary success, modern criticism has tended to be more critical of Jacks's rewriting of the original song, considering it overly sentimentalized. Jacks's version is commonly held up as an example of bad music, having been called one of the worst pop songs ever recorded, and ranking number five in a CNN poll in 2006. Jacks also released a German language version in Germany with lyrics by Gerd Müller-Schwanke, "In den Gärten der Zeit"."In den Gärten der Zeit" at 45cat.com Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other versions The first recording of the English-language version (lyrics by McKuen) was released on 1963 album Time to Think by The Kingston Trio. The Fortunes recorded the song for a 1968 single. A cover version by Bobby Wright reached the Top 40 of the Billboard magazine Hot Country Singles chart in 1974. Hong Kong English pop and Cantopop band The Wynners cover version in 1974 album Listen to the Wynners and Alan Tam as the vocal. Westlife made their cover version in 1999 and included it on their album Westlife . Parodies and alternate lyrics The 1993 song "Twice My Age" by Shabba Ranks uses the melody of "Seasons in the Sun" with a different set of lyrics. Sean Kingston covered "Twice My Age" on his 2011 mixtape King of Kingz. In 2002 a satirical version of the song lambasting the Canadian government's ageing Sea King helicopters was leaked to Esprit de Corps magazine. The lyrics were published in the Ottawa Citizen on November 20, 2002. Another spoof was recorded in 2006 by Dundee United fan under the alias 'Terry Jack'. This version mocks the possible demise of Dundee United's archrivals, Dundee FC who were suffering severe financial difficulties at the time.http://www.uefa.com/news/newsid=128561,print.htmx This version contains swearing and adult themes. References External links * [http://www.superseventies.com/1974_3singles.html Seasons in the Sun] at Super Seventies. * "List of 'Le Moribond' covers", Brelitude.net * "Goodbye, Papa, It's Hard to Die: The enduring appeal of an abominable pop song" (Slate.com, March 16, 2005) * Rod McKuen on the song's origins * Category:1961 songs Category:1973 singles Category:1974 singles Category:1999 singles Category:2000 singles Category:Songs written by Jacques Brel Category:Songs written by Rod McKuen Category:Jacques Brel songs Category:The Kingston Trio songs Category:Vikingarna (band) songs Category:Westlife songs Category:Nirvana (band) songs Category:Songs about death Category:Canadian pop songs Category:Bobby Wright songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Bell Records singles Category:Philips Records singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Juno Award for Single of the Year singles